The integration of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in lamp assemblies are well known in the art. LED lamp assemblies for use on motor vehicles are also well known in the art. LED lamp assemblies have advantages over incandescent bulbs, LED lamp assemblies have much longer lives, so their utility is longer, more reliable, and more cost efficient.
One drawback has been snow and Ice building up on the lens while many attempts have been made to relieve such problems.